I'm a Villain You're a Hero So SHUT UP ALREADY
by CompletelyAwesomeTomato
Summary: Ignacia liked music, her home country Spain, and super villains. She didn't like being accused of being an alien by tall kids in capes. Sucky Summary.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why we had to move a _month _into the school year?Why didn't we move in like _augusto _or something? _Papi_! You're not listening are you?" A girl with dark brown messy curls stood by a moving van parked in front of a green house. She crossed her arms in front of herself and stepped in front of a man with salt and pepper hair carrying a box. "_Papi_? You're not listening are you? Come on. _Papi_ can I go explore? _Por favor?"_

The man put down the box and looked over to a woman walking out of the green house. "Go ask your mother after you unpack your _cuarto_."He gestured to the highest window of the green house. "You know where it is."

She grabbed a box with a roll of her eyes and went into the house. "_¿Mamá?_" She asked into the half-unpacked house.

"_En aquí Ignacia." _A women's voice came from up a flight of stairs. "Be right down" A tall woman with dark hair like the girl's came down the stairs,and took the box from the girl's hands. "Go ahead and look around the have your phone _sí_?"

"_Sí Mamá.¡Gracias!" _She replied happily before running out of the house past her father. "I'm going to explore _Papi. _I'll be back later!" She ran down the street until she made it to a large park. She looked around the park for someone her age.  
"We're going to Kyle's 's 's house."

She looked behind her and saw to boys dressed as superheroes following a red haired boy who looked murderous.

"I told you twits to leave me ALONE! No leave before I curse you both!" The red haired boy yelled at the other 2 in a British accent.

She walked up to the three "Hey,he asked you guys to leave him him space. ¡Ahora!" She glared at the caped duo,who screeched and hid behind the red haired boy,Kyle apparently, and looked over his shoulder.

The shorter one looked up at her,shaking. " don't hurt us."

The taller one nodded. "We promise not to bother you don't use your alien powers on us!"

She shook her head. "I'm not going t-alien?" She began to laugh "I'm not an alien _idiota. _I'm a spaniard!" She saw their confused faces, "I'm from the country of Spain.I just moved here today." She held out her hand. "I'm Ignacia."

The red haired boy shook her hand. " name is Kyle Bloodsworth-Thomas." She shook his hand

"HI!" The tall one popped his head over Kyle's shoulder. "I'm Fanboy." He pointed to the shorter boy. "This is by best buddy Chum Chum. Welcome to Galaxy Hills."

She smiled. "_Mucho Gusto_."She saw Fanboy's expression again. She sighed. "Nice to meet you."

Chum Chum looked up at her. "Are you SURE you're not an alien?" He asked.

Fanboy nodded and reached his hand up to pull on her hair. "Your hair looks pretty suspicious."

She slapped his hand away. "My hair is not suspicious and you're creeping me out._Adios._" She went to walk away and got about 5 feet before she was tackled by a tall figure. "Ow._¿Qué demonios? _Get off of me._¡Ahora!_" She yelled.

Fanboy shook his head. " can't have any angry aliens walking around town now can we Iggy?" He was currently sitting on her legs so she couldn't get up from her position on the grass.

She glared daggers at him. " . . Wait,did you just call me Iggy?"

"Uhhh...Fanboy" Chum Chum started "Maybe you should get off of looks mad."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Fanboy looked down at her. "Oops." He muttered before getting up and offering her hand to pull Ignacia up. "But .It's WAAAAY easier to say than Ignica." He stated, butchering the pronunciation of her name.

She groaned. "One,it's Ignacia not Iggy." She took his hand. "And two,I have to to meet you guys I guess." She waved and walked away,this time without being town was _loco._


	2. Chapter 2

And we're back for Chapter 2! Chum Chum isn't in this one so sorry. He will be in the next one though along with Kyle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum. That's all.

The next day, when Ignacia went downstairs the next morning, she was met by a letter addressed to her.

"Mama¡?" She questioned carefully. "What is this?"

"It's a letter for you." Her mother replied, smiling slightly. "From someone signed FB."

Ignacia groaned. "Ay¡Otra vez no! " She picked up the letter and looked at it questioningly. "What could he possibly want?"

Her mother shrugged. "Tu padre picked it up on his way out to work. Speaking of, I have to go too and you-" She gave her daughter a look that Ignacia could only call The Mum Look "You señorita have school soon." She pointed to a purple and green backpack and then the door. "¡Ahora!

Ignacia groaned again, but gave her mother a hug before running out the door and beginning her trek to school. As she was walking, remembered the letter she got from "FB" Rolling her eyes, she went to reach into her backpack and pull the letter out. But before she could, she crashed hard into something tall, thin and laughing. Wait, laughing?

"HEY IGGY!" The thing, or rather person, she crashed into yelled. "You know, if you wanted to see me again so badly, you should have just replied to my letter. Though this is alright too."

Ignacia looked down at their current position, which was pretty much the exact same as the other day, with him sitting on her legs again, their noses barely touching. She glared up at him.

"Don't get any ideas" She warned him, "You...you...estupido tortuga!" She tried to get up, but the mask-wearing boy's weight kept her pinned down to the sidewalk. "And where's your short friend...what's his name..."

"Chum Chum." Fanboy filled in helpfully. "He's already at school. I needed to do something."

She gave him another death glare. "Then isn't you pinning me to the cement-which hurts para su informacian-stopping you from doing whatever you needed to do in the first place?" She asked, her voice rising in level towards the end of her question.

Fanboy laughed. "You didn't read the letter~" He mocked her, before he made a confused face. "Did you call me a turtle?"

The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Fanboy made an unusually sassy(Yes sassy) face. "And people call me immature."

Ignacia began to struggle against the taller boy again. "Aren't we going to be late? You know, to school?"

Fanboy smiled again. "Nope" He replied, popping the "P" sound. "We've got at least an hour!"

"But I got a letter that said...are you pranking me?" She finally gave up on struggling and went for a more forward approach...kicking him in the gut. It worked to her advantage, Fanboy jumped off of her with a small "Oomph" and a not-so-death glare at Ignacia who smiled sweetly.

She got up off the ground and extended her hand to the still fallen hero. "Want help?" She asked. "You're gonna get covered in dirt."

Fanboy looked up at her with an unreadable smile again. "Thanks." He replied taking her hand. When he was pulled up, he began to walk towards the school. "You coming? We're gonna be late!"

Ignacia rolled her eyes, laughing and followed him to the school, not realizing he hadn't let go of her hand.

Fluffity fluff fluff. Review, Follow, Favorite, you know the drill.


End file.
